After Five
by comptine
Summary: AU It’s all you ever hear. Look like this, think like this, be like this! How do you fight it? We started our own radio station, you’re listening to After Five. Yeah, school can sure suck but when you've got five rebel students, it gets interesting HIATUS
1. Meet the Delinquents

This starts during last period.

* * *

After Five

Chapter 1

Meet the Delinquents

-Katara-

Ba Sing Se High had a very special, very simple hierarchy. If you were Azula Sozin, Mai Omashu, Ty Lee, Jet Feng or Zuko Sozin, you were perfection. You never got in trouble, you had perfect grades, you had all the latest gadgets, you were on the school council and always wore the best clothes.

If you were anyone else, you were garbage.

Simple, no?

And that's what I was right now.

"Katara! Get up here right now." Zhao calls me up to the front of the room. I can already hear other mumbling at my back. "Where is your essay on the themes presented in _Romeo and Juliet_ it was due today and you're the only one who didn't hand it in." Zhao had one task in this mundane world and that was ripping into me right in the middle of class.

"That's no true." A voice says from the back of the class. Everyone, including me, turns to see Zuko Sozin stand up from his desk and saunter to the front of the room. "I didn't do it either."

Zhao splutters for a moment. "W-w-hat? You didn't do it?" His furry eyebrows contorted as a grim smile grew on his face. Zuko and Zhao's constant battle was not a well-kept secret. Zhao detested the principal's son but could never lay a hand on Zuko record, as it had been perfect.

Why today though? When did Zuko Sozin suddenly decides that "Hey, I don't need to be the elite of the school anymore"?

"Well, you both will report to detention after school today."

"What?!" I yell, my voice rising much louder than I expected. "Detention? Just for missing an assignment?"

"Let's just say," Zhao's side burns seemed to crackle with pleasure, "I'm in a bad mood today."

"This is all your fault." I mutter to Zuko as we walk to our seats.

He shrugs and slumps in his chair, utterly and completely unfazed that his perfect record has been tarnished.

* * *

-Toph-

"One more chance Toph."

"I'm not doing it without my goggles." I glance at the blurry rope hanging from the rafters of our gym.

Mrs. Kwan blasts her whistle in my face. I cringe as the shrill noise hits my sensitive ears. "You know the rules Beifong. No necklaces, earrings, glasses, bellybutton rings, bracelets allowed when climbing the rope and absolutely no-"

"Goggles allowed." I finish under my breath.

The gym teacher eyes me. "Are you trying to be smart Beifong?"

"No ma'am." I do my best to keep a mild tone but a sarcastic edge creeps into my voice.

Mrs. Kwam picks up on it. "Beifong! For your cheek that's five laps around the gym and detention after school today. Are we clear!?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I start to jog around the hardwood floor, making sure to touch each wall as a go around. Any missed lap adds another five.

In the middle the rest of my class has gathered around a long stretch of blue mat. At one end stands a girl with a long braid. She takes a running start before leaping and bounding over the mat to tumultuous applause from the other girls.

"Wow Ty Lee! You're so good!"

"Yeah Ty Lee! It's no wonder your captain of the cheerleader team!"

"Thanks." She laughs and I mime vomiting.

"I SAW THAT BEIFONG!" I groan as the whistle hits my ears again. "Add another five laps! Chop, chop!"

* * *

-Sokka-

"What have you made Sokka?" Mr. Piando walks over to my table. I grin at him and lift my invention onto the table covered in a sheet.

"I present," I saw in a loud voice so people at nearby tables can hear me, "The Tomato Tosser Mark 4." The sheet falls from the table revelling a catapult-like machine.

Piando walks around it, examining the delicate mechanics. I stand proudly giving haughty smirks to anyone who glances at me. "How does it work?"

I stare at Piando. "What?"

"I asked: How does it work?"

I smile and reach for my backpack. "I was hoping you'd say that!" A large plastic bag of tomatoes is pulled out of my bag. I take one out and place it in the small holder while my other hand turns a crack, pulling the holder down. "I just need a volunteer to catch the tomatoes."

"I'll do it." Piando says and he limps, with the help of a cane, over to where the tomatoes will land. "Okay Sokka, I'm ready."

I pull the anchor back and the holder flies forward sending a tomato straight…

Straight at Piando's face. Great. He wipes tomato from his face while the class shakes with silent laughter. His grey eyes glare at me while a giant piece of tomatoes slides off his forehead on onto the floor.

"Sokka. Kirima." He pronounces each syllable with a boiling anger in his voice.

"Yes?" I manage to squeak.

"Detention after school."

* * *

-Aang-

"Excuse me?" I tap a girl on the shoulder.

She turns around, wiping her mouth after taking a drink from the water fountain. "Can I help you?" She asks, but it seems as though she really doesn't want an answer.

Might as well give it a shot. "Yes, I'm new and I was wondering where the Main Office is?"

She grins and I take step back as her whole leave-me-alone attitude changes into a happy one. "Oh a new kid you say. What's your name?"

"Aang, Aang Gyago."

She offers a hand with perfectly manicured claws. "I'm Azula Sozin." I take her hand and shake it while her amber eyes gleam.

"So the Main Office?" I ask, letting go of her hand and rubbing the spot where her nails dug into the skin.

"It's just over here. I'll take you but there are a few things you need to know about Ba Sing Se High. Actually there are only three things." She starts to walk down a corridor and I follow behind. "The first you need to know is that we call it BSSH for short, if you call it by it's full name you'll be considered uncool until the day you graduate. Secondly you need to know the proper way to introduce yourself to the principal."

"There's a proper way?" I ask, unsure if I should believe that smile or not.

"Of course there is." She comes to a stop outside a door labelled 'Principal Ozai'. "All you have to do is run in and scream really loudly and pull on the headmaster's beard.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She turns away and waves a hand. "It's your choice, don't say I didn't warm you." I feel the colour drain from my face as I decide between following Azula's advice or instinct.

"HI! I'M AANG! PLEASED TO MEET YOU!"

Ozai Sozin, to say the least, was not impressed with my entrance.

It all went downhill from there.

Let's just say my first after school involved a little thing called detention.

* * *

Author's Note

Man, I love AUs...

Anyway I was surfing TV and there sitting on the channel was a little show called Radio Free Rosco which was an amazing show while it was running and I thought I could pay a little homage to it's awesomeness!


	2. Detention

After Five

Chapter 2

Detention

-Zuko-

I slump into the room. Behind me, Katara is still muttering under her breath about how much she hates me and how I should carry myself better. I do my best to ignore her and take a seat as close to the back as possible. Katara sits right in front of my and turns around in her seat while opening her mouth to harass me more.

I hold up a hand and say, "Katara, leave me alone." She narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to retort but another person walking into the room cuts her words short.

It's Toph Beifong, richest girl in the whole school but you couldn't tell just by looking at her. Long black haired pulled into a messy ponytail, black-rimmed goggles hanging around her neck (to help her see, or so I've heard) ripped black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt with a dark green t-shirt with the words "that's what she said." in white letters.

She glances between Katara and I then takes the seat to my left. Slouched in her chair I can hear 'Ironman' playing from her white headphones.

Another boy walks in after Toph. Looking at the surprised look he is giving Katara, I can tell that this is her brother, Sokka Kirima. He taller than me and much ganglier. His brown hair is pulled back in a short ponytail and he's wearing simple jeans and a blue t-shirt. He sits on Katara's right and does his best not to look at her.

The final member of our little group comes in, looking more confused than the rest of us. I have no idea who he is; a brown touque with a bright blue arrow sits on his black hair while his big grey eyes look at each of us in turn. He hunches his shoulders trying to make himself as small as possible and takes the seat to my right.

"Good afternoon." A teacher says, walking into the classroom. "It's good to see some familiar faces and some new ones. You've got one hour of detention. You know the drill, no smoking, no drinking and no talking. Just sit in your desk and think about what you've done."

After fifteen minutes of listening to Toph's music, quiet as it was, I look up to see the teacher's head back in his chair, snoring softly. "And another thing." Katara has turned around in her seat and is back to berating me in whispers. "Since when did you decided that A) you don't want to be head of the school and B) that you wanted to take me down with you?"

"I didn't decide it! I just got sick of it!" I mutter back. By now Toph, Sokka and the new kid have dragged their chairs closer.

"Sick of being special!? Don't make me laugh." But Katara looked far from laughing.

"No, sick of how this school is being run! My father treats everyone but precious Azula and her friends like trash and I'm sick of it! I want it to stop!"

Katara stares at me for until the new kid speaks up for the first time and she turns to look at him, "Azula? She's the one that got me in here in the first place! Whatever you guys are planning, I want in."

"Planning? We're not planning anything." I say.

Toph looks at me sceptically. "You were the one who said you wanted it to stop."

"What am I going to do? Just go up to my dad and tell him I hate that he's so biased? He hates me enough already."

"Well. I think Zuko's on to something." Sokka enters the conversation. By now everyone is grouped around my desk. "There are a few things we can do to rebel against the Principal that will keep our identities safe."

"Sokka, what are you talking about?"

He leans in close and we all copy the motion. "I'm saying we should start a radio station. You know, a rebel one."

"You're really stuck on this whole 'rebel' thing aren't you?" Toph asks, giving him a wry smile.

"Think about it! How cool would that be? A radio station where we can say whatever we want!" Sokka says, a gleam in his eyes.

Before anyone else can answer I slam a hand down on the table. "I'm sorry about being the wet blanket here but seriously. A radio station? I barely even know you! And I don't even know this kid." I point at touque kid. "Where are we going to find a building, radio waves and all that equipment?"

"My foster dad has some stuff in his garage that looks like old radio gear. He's shown me how to use it a few times." The hat kids says shyly.

"Okay, that still doesn't avoid the fact that I have no idea who the hell you are."

"I'm Aang Gyago." He gives me a wide grin. "And I want to start a radio station with the first people that haven't tricked me into getting a detention."

"It's decided then." Sokka puts his hand into the centre of our group. "A radio station."

"I'm in." Katara puts her hand in.

"Me to." Aang copies her motion.

"We need a name." I say. I'm not putting my hand in.

"We'll call it 'After Five'. That's when the show will air, after five o'clock and there's five of us so." Toph's pale hand sits on Aang's. "Well, we'll be five if _someone_ else puts their hand in."

I look around at everyone's faces. With a sigh I put my hand in. "After Five it is."

Just like that, we started something that would change our school forever.

* * *

A/N

Yes, the radio show is called 'After Five' ;D


	3. Computer Speak

After Five

Chapter 3

Computer Speak

-Aang-

"And that's how the old system works. It may look old but it works like it's brand new." My foster father says, turning the old radio system off. "Why were you asking?"

I try and smile innocently. "Oh, I was just wondering about it. You know school project and stuff." I inch out of his study and bolt up the stairs to the kitchen. Once I've grabbed sufficient provisions I flee to my room before Gyatso can question me further.

As my computer boots up I reach into my pocket and pull out a list of e-mails that the others at school gave me. Soon I'm on the computer and have entered a chat room.

Prince-Emo666 is now known as Zuko

Muddy-gurl04 is now known as Toph

Blueeyedbeauty55 is now known as Katara

Boomerangguy11 is now known as Sokka

Indie500Kid is now known as Aang

Katara: Hey

Toph: Yo

Sokka: Hey

Zuko: Hello

Aang: Hi. I got the radio system working.

Katara: Great! That means we only need somewhere to broadcast the show.

Zuko: So you're still planning on going through with this?

Toph: Yeah, I'm with Sunshine on this one. I thought we were just kidding, you know, hopeful dreaming.

Sokka: lol Sunshine.

Zuko: Sunshine?

Toph: Yeah, I mean you're always so perky. Everyone gets a nickname, yours was the easiest.

Zuko: You've only known me for a day!

Toph: You got quite a reputation. Sunshine.

Katara: Okay, getting a little off topic here.

Sokka: Katara's right. Where are we gonna do this?

Toph: Not my place. My parents will freak.

Katara: Same with my dad.

Aang: I think Gyatso would notice five kids broadcasting a radio show in his basement.

Zuko: Fine. I know a place we can do it.

Sokka: Ha-ha 'Do it'.

Katara: Sokka…

Zuko: Eyeroll

Toph: Backhands Sokka in the eye

Aang: pwnd

Sokka: She didn't hit me!

Toph: Don't make me come over there and actually backhand you in the eye.

Sokka: I'm soooooo scared.

Toph signed out.

Sokka: Toph?

Sokka: Toph?

Sokka: Toph that isn't funny. You don't even know where I live!

Sokka: Toph!?

Toph signed back on.

Toph: hahaha you were so scared!

Aang: lol

Katara: lol

Sokka: blush I…I was just…playing along! That was it! Yeah, playing along!

Toph signed off.

Sokka: NO, no! I was kidding!

Toph signed back on.

Zuko: CAN WE PLEASE KEEP ON TASK!?

Aang: Zuko's right.

Zuko: There's an old rundown building my father owns but never uses and can't sell. We can use it.

Katara: How does your father own property? He's just a principal.

Zuko: Inheritance.

Sokka: Okay, well I'll pick everyone up in the van and Zuko can show us where the building is.

Katara: Sounds like a plan. See you later.

Katara signed out.

Toph: See ya Sunshine.

Toph signed out.

Sokka: I'm keeping an eye on you Zuko…Aang…stay away from my little sister.

Sokka signed out.

Aang: Um…okay. See you.

Aang signed out.

Zuko: How do I get myself into these things?

Zuko signed out.

I push away from my chair, unable to keep a broad grin off my face.

* * *

-Zuko-

I stand outside in the cold, better than staying inside and listening to my father and sister berate and mock me. Slowly a set of headlight emerges from the white darkness of the street and an old blue van comes puttering down the way.

In the passenger's seat Aang smiles at me while Sokka puts the car in park. The side door opens. Toph sits inside, I climb in and search for a seat. The seat beside Toph is occupied by the radio system so I move to the back. Katara glares at me as I take the seat beside her. We sit at opposites ends of the seat, refusing to look at each other.

"So, Zuko." Sokka starts. "Where is this building?"

"Up on 44th and Sunset."

The van ride is awkward.

Once we reach the building we all get out of the van and standing the snow. It's a small building, probably the size of a living room but at least it has a roof and electricity.

I pull out a key I stole off my father and unlock the door. Out feet echo quietly and suddenly, with us all standing there, the snow drifting down outside, I felt like we were doing something.

Damn.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to TrueThinker who helped me figure out how Ozai afforded a random building when he's just a principal.


	4. Spread the Word

**After Five**

**Chapter 4**

**Spread the Word**

**-Zuko-**

**-**

So I went to school next day, the idea of a radio station keeping me happier than I have been since Mai and I were going out. Of course after the fiasco involving noodles, beer and a couple of penguins we decided it would be better if we spent some time apart.

Lunchtime rolls around and we all tromp towards the cafeteria. Warm smells of the daily special greets my nose as I reach the top of the stairs. All around people get settled to eat, talk and enjoying the short break between the bleary morning classes and barely-make-it-through afternoon classes.

I wander over to my usual table where I can already see Azula, Jet, Mai and Ty Lee sitting, all doing their best to be aloof. Sitting down everyone turns to look at me.

Azula says immediately, her tone scathing, "What makes you think you can sit there?"

"Because I've sat here all year. Oh, I'm sorry, is this Jet's spot? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's closer to your ass so he can kiss it." I reply.

Jet opens his mouth to talk back but Ty Lee's head hits the table and she moans, "Don't fight. I've got such a bad hangover from last night." She continues to hide her head in her arms. Azula gives her an unpitying look.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much." Mai suggests dully.

Ty Lee looks up. "Wow, I never thought of that! Thanks Mai." She sidles over and gives Mai a hug. As this happen I see Mai give me a oh-my-god-she's-hugging-me-again look and I smirk.

"Just remember Zuko, one more slip-up and you can consider yourself out of the group." Azula says.

"Duly noted."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That new radio show, "After Four" or something?"

"Yeah, I've seen the posters everywhere, and their Facebook page."

"They have Facebook? No way! So are you gonna listen?"

"Probably. I mean, how bad can it be?"

"I dunno. Kinda seems a bit shifty. What happens if it's one of those weird cults that brainwash you through airwaves and then make you do crazy things!"

"Like?"

"Like, um… Oh! Dressing up and making a fool of yourself in front of the whole school because you thought it was Lingerie Day and then that same day, while in a thong, you found your girlfriend making out with the captain of the football team."

"Dude, that only happens to you."

* * *

I shuffle along the sidewalk, shivering in the cold, autumn breeze. Katara told me, covertly (As in she practically assaulted me in the hallway and pulled me into the janitor's closet), that we were meeting at the local park to discuss some final details.

As the park comes into view I see our motley crew assembled. Katara on the swing, Aang hanging upside down while Toph and Sokka seem to be racing down the slides, laughing as the frosted metal made them slide faster and faster with each slide.

"Zuko," Aang says, his face slowly tuning tomato red. "Hey." Toph and Sokka slide to the bottom and we all gather around. I take the swing beside Katara, doing my best to ignore her glaring.

"So, why are we here?" I ask after a few minutes.

Toph speaks up, "Well, I guess we're deciding on names."

"Names?"

"Aliases." Sokka says, "We can't go around using our names for an underground radio station now can we?" He pulls a striped scarf tighter around his neck.

"I suppose not…"

We sit in silence before Aang uncurls from the bar and says, "I'll be Hotman."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I dunno."

"You can be Stripes." Toph says, pulling Sokka into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

He wiggles out her grip and attempts to flatten his hair. "Fine. But you'll be the Blind Bandit then. Bandit because you stole my cookies way back in grade 3…"

"Blind Bandit? I'm not blind though." She grins, "Those cookies were the best I've ever had."

"So what? You want the Visually Impaired Bandit?"

"Point taken."

Katara talks next, "Who can I be? I was never good at picking names…"

Sokka laughs, "Yeah your dolls were always "Misses Pretty." '

She glares and before the argument can grow unbidden and completely unintentionally I say, "You can be 'Paints' you know, because you're always in the art room."

"Wow, Zuko…" to my surprise, she doesn't slap me, she just blushes slightly, "That's really good… I guess you need one now."

"What about Sunshine?"

"No, that's my nickname for him. Don't worry Sokka, you'll get one soon to. In fact you'll all get nicknames eventually."

"I can't wait." Sokka mumbles, crossing his arms. Toph sticks her tongue out at him.

Katara's fistslam into her palm. "I've got it! 'Black Sheep.' "

"What?"

"Think about it! You're the one It Person who's different. The 'black sheep' as one might say." She says, looking proud at the name.

"Black Sheep…" I mumble. "I guess it's alright…"

Sokka stands up. "I guess it's settled then. Tomorrow we start 'After Five' and make school history."

"Yeah, or get so many detentions we'll still be having them after we graduate." I say quietly.

* * *

Author's Note

Yay! Next chapter is the radio show!

Oh, and I have no idea who the conversation is in the middle. TrueThinker says it sounds liked the two guys from 'The Beach'.


	5. On The Air

_After Five_

_Chapter 5_

_On The Air_

_-_

_-Katara-_

-

We each had decided on out specialties. Aang was the main guy, the transitions, opening and ending things as well as the electrical stuff.

Sokka was the Gossip Guy. He reported on all our school's drama from latest bitch fights to the epic failures of our football team.

Our music DJ was Toph. She had called the position after complaining about the crappy quality of our school's general musical tastes.

Zuko was our fly on the wall. He was covering the "It People" he had the perfect cover, why would Azula's brother backstab them? No reason, so he was safe.

Finally I was the "Call Girl" each week we would pose a question and people could call in and answer. It was completely anonymous thanks to voice modifiers Aang bought at an old junk store.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked. He was surrounded by machines and his hand was poised over a switch. Hanging above us was a de-illuminated sign that read: On Air.

We all nodded and the switch was flipped and the sign glowed red.

* * *

Aang: Hey, hey, hey it's another beautiful day in Ba Sing Se! This is your host Hotman and this is "After Five". We're going to start things off with Stripes.

Sokka: Stripes here with our school's latest drama. You've all heard about. You've all seen it. The dreaded teenstache, some can pull it off, others… Yes. Haru Mustachio's new moustache. Haru, if you're listening, SHAVE. IT. OFF.

Toph: Yeah. Like, right now.

Sokka: Actually the new 'stache kinda reminds me of Professor Zhao's sideburns.

Zuko: It makes him look like a snow monkey. Can we please move on?

Sokka: Way to be a spoilsport. That's all we've got for today, make sure to tune in next week for even more teenage drama!

Toph: Now that Stripes is done being an idiot I'd like to start the musical portion of our show. DJ Bandit, keeping the air rockin'. Remember what MUSIC sounded like? Here's a brief recap of what we with actual musical taste like to call: Classic Rock. _Satisfaction, Bohemian Rhapsody, Black Dog, Highway to Hell, Who Are You, Smoke on the Water, Johnny B. Goode, Sunshine of your Love, The National Anthem._

Toph: so for all you "It" People listening, take a page out of my book and listen to something tasteful. Who knows? You might actually get an OPINION.

Zuko: Well now we can move onto something you've all been waiting for. Yes, this just in, Double D Ty Lee stuffs her bra. Exclusively she only uses Charmin as she says, and quote, "It's softer than the other stuff" end quote.

Sokka: Hahaha

Toph: Nice one Sheep. I'm sure all the boys will notice a significant change in Ty Lee's twins tomorrow.

Sokka: Yeah, her "eyes" are gonna be bit less interesting. Who knows, maybe they'll actually look at her face now.

Zuko: Like you've never stared.

Katara: Okay, I think that's enough chest related humour for now. It's time for you to tell us what you think! Each week we ask a question, you can call in and tell us what you think. Don't worry about people coming to hunt you down, Hotman set up the system so your voice won't be recognizable. This is your chance! Tell the world what you think! This week's question is easy: What do you think of Principal Ozai?

Caller 1: Hi, I'd just like to say something.

Katara: And?

Caller 1: I hate Ozai. You guys rock.

Katara: Excellent! What do you think of Ozai Caller 2?

Caller 2: He scares me! Sometimes I walk _around_ the school just so I don't have to go in front of his office!

Katara: mutters wimp... Looks like that's all the time we have for today! This was Paints.

Aang: Thanks for listening, this was After Five. Remember, stay flamin'

* * *

"How did you find about that Ty Lee thing?" Sokka asked Zuko as they walked towards the van. Aang was just locking up the building while Toph and I hung a little behind, waiting for him.

"Azula writes a lot of stuff in her journal. A LOT of stuff." Zuko said with a dry smile as we all laughed.

* * *

A/N

So there's two ways I can write the radio show. Script format or just them talking. This chapter I'm trying script format but if no one likes it, I'll just write it normally.

I loved this chapter. Got to work on funny dialogue which is a really fun thing for me :D


	6. Sugar Queen

**After Five**

**Chapter 6**

**Sugar Queen**

**-Zuko-**

The show was a complete success.

The next day at school it was all they heard about. No one was talking about anything else. Ty Lee's eyes were very red that day and she had worn a very baggy sweater as opposed to her normally skin tight clothes.

Of course, Azula was in a temper. Her little empire was uprising, even though they didn't know it but she knew that with new ideas came talking and with talking came bonding and with bonding came power. Power was the one thing Azula wasn't going to give up just because five idiot kids started a radio show.

She called a meeting at lunchtime. Her four friends sat around her, looking abnormally serious. Even I played along. Azula sat at the head of the table, her fingers intertwined as she stared intently at every single one of us. Without so much as a warning she said, "One of us is a spy."

I almost snorted. Azula interrogated everyone about their whereabouts last night and soon it was down to Mai and myself. "So." She said, now standing and circling them. "You both don't have an alibi for last night."

Mai, unimpressed as usual, replied, "Yes, I do. I was at home babysitting Tom-Tom."

"But I called your house last night and no one picked up the phone."

"Was it at 5:45?"

Azula blinked. "Yes. It was."

"Yeah, I had the phone on low so it wouldn't wake up Tom-Tom. When I checked the messages at ten o'clock but I thought you could wait until lunch, a.k.a, today to tell me why you called last night." She finished and took a sip of her coffee filled thermos.

Azula seemed satisfied and turned to me. I didn't lower my gaze at all. "So Zuko, where were you last night?"

You might know that I am a terrible liar. Before I could even fabricate my whereabouts the bell rang. I scooped up my bag and left.

As the saying goes, saved by the bell.

During my study hall my phone rings and ignoring the glares from "concentrating" students I open it.

_Zuko, meet us at the Black Cup after school. Boar and Stripes want to have a meeting._

_Paints_

I flip the phone shut and look at the clock, there's only five minutes left of school. Pushing away from the table I scoop up my bag and walk out of the room. As the door swing shuts I can hear murmurs of "concentrating" students.

* * *

The Black Cup is the local coffee shop. Plopped right on the corner of main streets it attracts quite a few people. As I push the door open a bell overhead jingles. I hang up my coat on the small coat rack beside the door and glance around the low tables and beanbag chairs for familiar faces.

There, relaxed around a table are Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang though Sokka and Toph seemed to be locked in a fight, trying to flick the other person's forehead. I make my way over to them; Katara was the first to notice me and waves. Sokka turns and Toph managed to flick him in the forehead.

"I win!" She shouts, holding her hands high while Aang laughs.

I take the seat beside Katara, a tiny waitress comes up and smiles at me. "What can I get for you today?"

"Just a coffee please." She nods and walks away. Everyone pulls their chairs a bit closer and we all lower our head conspiratorially. "This is going well, almost too well, my sister is already on my trail."

"Do a better job of covering your tracks then." Toph suggests.

I give her a sceptical look. "Are you kidding? Have you met my sister? She's got tabs on the whole school and I'm her brother for crying out loud, she knows what degree I leave my toothbrush tilted at every night."

"Toph's right." Katara says, pulling her head out of our group. "Just do a better job."

I glare at her while she reaches for the sugar bowl and begins shovelling the white grains into her cup. We all watch as spoonful after spoonful is poured and stirred in.

"Geez," Toph says after a good thirty seconds, "Want a little coffee with your sugar? Hey, I've got it!"

"What?" We all turn to her, expecting a brilliant plan.

"Katara's nickname! It's Sugar Queen!" She crosses her arms and sticks her chin out proudly. We are silent as Katara glares at Toph.

Sokka begins clapping very slowly, as though applauding a good preformace. "Bravo Toph. Even after seventeen years I haven't been able to find the perfect name and yet you do it in barely a month." He gets on his hands and knees. "Ohhh great Toph, teach me your ways."

By now their antics have attracted the attention of the coffee shop. Katara is running her fingers through her hair nervously while Aang seems torn between laughing and acting like he didn't know them.

"Training begins when the next morning rises."

"You mean tomorrow?" I say. Toph and Sokka turn to me, staring imperiously. "Sorry, I'll stop being the voice of logic." I raise my hands in a placating gesture.

Sokka and Toph high-five, Katara stands up, pulling her bad over her shoulder. "I've got better things to do. I'll see you around, Zuko. Aang." She struts away.

"Don't be so bitter Sugar Queen!" Toph yells after her.

"Episode next week then?" Aang asks me as Toph and Sokka high-five again.

"Yeah." I say, watching Toph give Sokka noogie. "Next week."

* * *

Author's Note

YES. NEW CHAPTER.

I wish I had a coffee shop called "Black Cup" I would so be there.

So there.


End file.
